How I Met Josh Hutcherson
by RainbowBubble101
Summary: Alison had a screwed morning because of her "ex"-boyfriend. When her old childhood friend Liam Hemsworth calls her up about a role needed, she meets her future husband. Who could that be?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi :D! So I'm a HUGE HUGE HUGE HUGE fan of Josh Hutcherson :) He plays as Peeta Mellark in The Hunger Games. He is my FAVOURITE actor :) Don't get me jealous :O**

Hi. I'm Kylie Anderson. I'm 19 turning 20 in November. It's April Right now. I'm in college, yes. Learning about Art. And, pretty much I think I'm a beautiful artist. My Sister and Brother thinks so too. I live with them both, My brother's name is Elliott he's 19 too, but his birthday is in August. And my Sister's name is Lucy. And she's 18. My parents abandoned us when I was 7. I woke up from my sleep and went to get dressed. It was holidays, thank God, but I had to get ready for my date. With my boyfriend Tyler. He's the same age as me. I went into my shower. Letting the water drip down my long brown hair. Once I hopped out, my clothes were waiting for me on my bed. I wore my black skinny jeans with a plain white singlet, And a jacket with no sleeves that says, 'I Heart NY'. And my orange sneakers. I went downstairs and saw my brother cooking pancakes. My brother makes the best pancakes in the world. He's in college too. Learning about Music though. He's a real good singer.

"Good Mornin' Kylie." Elliott said.

"Good morning Elliott, how'd you sleep?" I asked.

"Good. Where are you going for your date?" Elliott asked.

"A Cafe. Tyler said he wants to 'Talk'. But I reckon it's a date." I Smiled. I look at the clock. 7:55.

"Shoot! I gotta go Elliott! See you soon!" I said. I ran outside the door and went in the car. I drove to Mc Beans Cafe. Tyler was waiting for me there. I parked the car and walked up to him.

"Hey Tyler!" I Smiled. I kissed him on his cheek. But he rejected. He looked around nervously. I got confused.

"What's wrong?" I asked. He looked at me.

"We need to break up." Tyler said. He...what?

"Wait...What?" I asked.

"We need to break up!" Tyler shouted. Then, a black hair girl came.

"Oh, Tyler baby!" She said. She kissed Tyler on the lips. I gasped.

"No wait! Kylie! Let me explain-" Tyler started. I ran away. I ran to my car and drove the car straight away. This is great. This is just the best morning ever. I'm always the girl that gets dumped on her first date. GAH. Perfect... I arrived home and went inside.

"Hey Kylie, your a bit to early. Someone is calling you about a - Hey what happened? Why are you crying?" Elliott asked. I looked at him.

"Tyler cheated on me. And also, broke up with me." I cried. I cried into hhis chest. He hugged me.

"I'm so sorry Kylie. Why did he cheat on you like that?" Elliott asked.

"I don't know! I always get broken up with on my first date!" I yell. I wipe my tears away.

"OK. Enough about me. Who's calling?" I ask

"I Don't know. An old friend of your's I think. I don't know!" Elliott said. I went to the phone.

"Hello?" I asked. I heard a male speak.

"Hello, is this Kylie Anderson?" The male spoke.

"Yes...Who's this?" I ask.

"It's me. Liam!" 'Liam' said.

"Um. I don't know any Liams..." I said.

"What?! You know, Liam Hemsworth right?!" 'Liam' asked.

"Of Course I do! He and I used to be childhood friends! Oh wait." I smiled.

"Mmm Hmm. That's me." Liam said.

"OH! Liam! Its so great to hear from you!" I Laughed at my stupidity.

"Haha! Yeah! You Too! Your brother hasn't changed much." Liam said

"Haha yeah. Same old Elliott." I giggled.

"Hows ummm...Lucy?" Liam asked. Liam used to have a HUGE crush on Lucy. He still does. I think.

"She's fine... She's real sick at the moment. She's got a stomach virus." I said.

"Awww. That's to bad. Hey, you know how I'm Gale Hawthrone, in The Hunger Games right? And it's set in New Carolina?" Liam asked.

"Yeah. How's the movie going? I'm excited to see Catching Fire!" I screamed.

"It's going great! The director said that theres a role open, and he also said he needs a woman who is about 19-21. And I was wondering if you wanted to? So we could also catch up on eachother!" Liam asked. I gasped. Me? Acting? Is that a good idea? I don't know. I havn't really payed much attention whenever i'm asked to act.

"Umm, how long will I be there? And is it only for Catching Fire?" I asked.

"Hmmm, a year, maybe. And yeah. Only for Catching Fire. I think it's a role. It's either that or make-up artist." Liam said. I hoped it was Make-up Artist.

"I'm in!" I screamed.

"Awesome! Can you go to the airport tonight? And i'll pick you up tomorrow at the New Carolina airport?" Liam asked.

"Sure! Since I have nothing better to do. OK, see you tomorrow Liam!" I squealed.

"Bye!" He replied. Then I hang up. I screamed very loud, causing Elliott to say "Shut Up". I ran to my room and started packing everything. I walked out of my door with my suitcase's. I only had two... Once I walked past Lucy's room, I walked right into her room, and sat on her bed.

"Lucy? You OK? How are you feeling?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I'm feeling OK. What's up with your suitcases?" Lucy asked me.

"Ummm, I'm going to New Carolina...For a job...thing. I was asked to." I said.

"For how long?" Lucy asked.

"The rest of this year." I said softly. Lucy looked at me for a moment like I was insane.

"What? Don't give me that look. I'm doing it for my old friend I havn't spoken to since I was 15." I said.

"Which one?" Lucy asked.

"Liam. Hemsworth." I smiled. Lucy lightened up by his name. She also had a crush on him. He's actually her favourite actor.

"Really? For Liam? Thats awesome! What job do you have to do?" Lucy asked. It seemed like she had alot of questions. But I can't answer them.

"Look, I really got to go Lucy. Tell Elliott where i'm going OK?" I asked. Lucy nodded then hugged me, then I ran out the door with my suitcases. I hoped into my car and drove all the way to the airport. Once I arrived the airport it was 8:00. Then my iPhone rang. I answered.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, Kylie! I can't afford to let you use your money to get here to New Carolina. So I got one of my mates and a pilot to come pick you up. Their waiting for you." Liam said. I gasped.

"What? Liam no! I don't even know where they are-" I started. A jet landed right in front of me. I nearly screamed, but I didn't want to scare off Liam.

"Liam, your to kind." I laughed. I hung up and picked up my suitcases. Then a door opened... And there stood a handsom ashy-blonde man...


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't know what to type here.**

Oh My Gosh. It was Josh Hutcherson! That's Liam's Mate? Oh Yeah! DUH. Their working together! Ugh. I'm so stupid. Josh walked up to me. He stared at me for 5 seconds then spoke.

"Hi, I'm Josh. I'm Liam's friend, and i'm guessing your'e Kylie?" Josh asked me. God, his voice and looks are just so, perfect. Who couldn't resist that?

"Yeah I am." I smiled. Josh smiled back at me. Oh My Gosh! My Favourite actor smiled back at me! Oh no... please don't be a fangirl over him... I'll hate myself if I do a single embarressing thing.

"Here, I'll take your suitcases." Josh said, still smiling. I kept smiling too. I do not know why. Was it because he's my favourite actor? Or is it because he's so nice and good looking? I don't know. He let me go inside the jet first, like a gentleman. He's so nice. Did I mention that already? He put my suitcases in the boot of the Jet then shut the door and sat next to me. Then the jet started flying.

"So, how are you?" Josh asked me. Still with a smile. He must be really happy.

"I'm OK. How about you?" I asked him. He had a puzzled face.

"What?" I asked.

"OK? Did something happen to you or something?" Josh asked. Looked like he was eager to know.

"I don't think you want to know..." I said.

"No, it's OK." Josh said. I smiled.

"Well, this morning, my boyfriend dumped me and cheated on me..." I softly said. I frowned at the thought of it.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. Alot of people have horriable minds huh?" Josh said.

"Yeah..." I said. I Started smiling again. So did Josh.

"So, what are you good at? Do you have any hobbies or jobs?" Josh asked me.

"Well. I'm in college and i'm learning Art. And art is my hobbie and what i'm good at." I said.

"Really? Could I see?" Josh asked. I havn't thought about bringing any of my paintings. Maybe my scrap book would do...

"Well, I didn't bring much paintings...But I brought my scrap book." I smiled. I pulled out my scrap book out of my back pack.

I opened it up to a page of my best friend that died.

"Wow. This is really beautiful. Who is this?" Josh asked. He has alot of questions.

"That's my old best friend. She died last year." I said. A tear fell down my cheek and onto the picture. I miss her. She was my only friend. And Tyler. Until this morning. Josh looked up from the picture.

"Oh i'm sorry." Josh said. I wiped my tears away. NO. I am not going to cry in front of my favourite actor!

"It's fine...It's just...She was my only friend..." I smiled.

"Really?" Josh said.

"Yeah...I had issues on making friend. I tried talking to people but they walk away from me like i'm invisable..." I said. Josh stared at me.

"Well, you don't see me walking away from you." Josh laughed. I laughed too. He's funny.

"Haha. True... I don't know why your talking to me." I said.

"Well it isn't nice to just walk away from people. And plus, I need to go back to New Carolina." Josh laughed. I laughed again.

"Very true." I laughed. I then started yawning. It was 9:15.

"How long are we to New Carolina...?" I asked.

"About one more hour." Josh replied. He looked tired himself. Busy day.

"Do you want to sleep?" Josh asked.

"No. It's OK." I smiled.

"Are you sure?" Josh asked.

"Yeah." I said. Weird thing. Josh hasn't stopped smiling ever since he first stared at me. I yawned again.

"We are landing!" The pilot shouted. What? It hasn't even been 2 minutes!

"Really?" Josh asked.

"Yeah. You two have been yacking away you don't know how fast I was driving!" The pilot laughed. I giggled.

"Haha nice." Josh commented. We landed onto a airport. Josh opened the door and we both hopped out. I saw Liam running.

He came up to me and hugged me tight.

"Kylie! Nice to see you again!" Liam shouted.

"You too!" I squealed. I noticed Josh was staring at me. Again. And still smiling...

"OK. Liam. Let go. I can't breate. LIAM." I said. He let go of me.

"Oh. Sorry." Liam smiled. I yawned. AGAIN.

"Third time..." I mumbled. I got my suitcases.

"Don't worry you can stay in a hotel." Liam smiled.

"Thanks. I'm about to yawn myself to sleep." I giggled. I said goodbye to Josh and went into a taxi with Liam.

"So...How's thing with you and Josh?" Liam smirked. He knew he was my favourite actor.

"What do you mean?" I laughed.

"Have you two kissed yet?"Liam smiled.

"LIAM!" I Screamed. He laughed louder. The taxi driver looked at the mirror.

"Is everything OK?" The taxi driver asked.

"Huh? Oh yes!" I smiled. Then he looked away from the mirror.

"Crazy Americans..." He mumbled. I shot a glare at him. What. Did. He. Just. Say? Crazy? Psssssh. No. We then arrived the hotel and walked into my room.

"UGH. FINALLY." I groaned. Liam laughed. He put my suitcases down. The room was more like an apartment. There were 3 bedrooms. I walked into one and crashed onto my bed.

"I've gotta go sorry. Josh will come here to pick you up. I'll see you at the studio tomorrow at like 9:00." Liam smiled.

"OK. Bye." I smiled back. Then he left. I fell asleep on my cozy bed. I hope tomorrow turns out terrific.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys! Check out my FictionPress Account! JoshyHutchersonFan :) Also, I'm adding a random character into here thats the open part for Kylie. This is not a real character fromt eh actual movie 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire' I'm making my own one up xD Ish. **

I woke up with a start. Someone was knocking at my door. I checked my iPhone. 8:24. Wow. This is real early for me. Looks like time needs to change. I got out of bed and walked to the door. I opened it and it was Josh. He smelt...wow. Like, really really wow. He smiled at me again. And giggled a bit. Why is he giggling at me?

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's just...your hair...Is really messy." Josh laughed. I screamed. I ran to the bathroom an immideatly combed my hair. Oh no... NO. My favourite actor saw my morning hair! UGH. This sucks. He came into the bathroom after me.

"Haha. I'm sorry I'm laughing. It's just...messy." Josh laughed.

"It's fine! It's just my morning hair. It's always messy. Isn't your hair messy when you wake up?" I asked.

"Yeah. Just not as messy as your's." Josh smiled. Then my hair was back to my brown striaght hair. Alot of people say my hair looks like Kylie Jenners. Pfft. No... I walked out of the bathroom and went to my bedroom. I got changed into a pair of skinny jeans, sneakers, and a white singlet.

"Ready to go? I can take you to breakfast first." Josh asked. I grabbed my handbag and iPhone.

"Yes thanks." I smiled. We went out of the hotel and went into Josh's motorbike.

"Have you ever been on a Motorbike?" Josh asked.

"N-nooooo...I'm actually worried on what is about to happen." I exclaimed. Josh laughed.

"Don't worry. Just hold on to me. I'm a pro rider." Josh smiled.

"Well that's a relief." I sighed. Josh laughed again. I Held onto Josh while the motorbike started.

"Don't you have a car?" I asked.

"I Do. But my friend is borrowing it. He doesn't have one yet. He says he's "To Awesome" to buy his own." Josh laughed.

"Really? And what friend is that?" I asked.

"Ummm, you know Taylor Lautner right?" Josh asked.

"Him? Taylor Lautner?!" I screamed.

"Yeah." Josh smiled.

"That's cool. He has good abs too." I laughed. Josh laughed too. Taylor's abs are no match for Josh's biceips. We arrived a cafe, and Josh ordered me a Latte and Pancakes. I didn't want him to buy me anything, but he insisted. I ate my pancakes and drank my Latte. We had some jokes too. But time flys. So we hurried over to the Studio. Josh parked his motorbike and we went inside. I saw Jennifer and Liam talking to eachother. Then Liam spotted me.

"Hey Liam." I smiled. He smirked at me and Josh.

_"NO." _I mouthed to him.

"Hey Josh! Come here a minute!" Liam shouted. Josh went to Liam. While Jennifer came over to me.

~Josh's P.O.V~

I walked over to Liam. I wonder why he was smirking at me and Kylie.

"What?" I asked. He carried on smirking. He looked at Kylie then to me.

"No. We are not going-" I started.

"Why not? You two would be a really cute couple." Liam smiled.

"It's not likw that, she doesn't like me in that way. She see's me as another actor who doesn't even care about anyonre else and-" I said.

"No She doesn't. She's crazy about you. Your her favourite actor. I'm probably her second. I know she'd have a crush on you soon. Or now. And, I know you like her." Liam smiled. I looked at Kylie. She was looking over at me, but then back at Jennifer. She blushed. Maybe Liam's right.

"You really think I should ask her out?" I asked.

"Yeah. And you should do it very soon, I know Alex is thinking about asking her out too." Liam informed. Liam's like my mother.

"What? Alex? How did he know about Kylie?" I asked.

"He's living in the same hotel as Kylie. And the same floor." Liam said. This makes me kind of jealous.

"What if, I lived in the hotel too?" I asked.

"GUYS! LETS START PRACTICE NOW!" The director shouted.

"I Want that Kylie Anderson and Liam here!" The director shouted.

"Talk to ya later." I said.

~Kylie's P.O.V~

I walked over to the Director who's name I've learned is Gary.

"Hello There Kylie, nice to meet you. I'm Gary. Now Liam told me your'e interested to be the part thats open?" Gary asked.

I nodded.

"What is the part?" I asked.

"Her name is Jasmine. She's shy,kind,beautiful,and funny." Gary explained. I like it. That character is like me. Except for the beautiful part. I'm not beautiful.

"Wow. Sounds like me. Just not beautiful." I giggled. Liam and Gary stared at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You are beautiful Kylie. Why do you think Josh likes you?" Liam smirked. I blushed at the name 'Josh'.

"Really? Josh likes you? Thats perfect! The kiss scene will be easy then!" Gary said.

"What? What 'Kiss' Scene? I have to kiss Josh?!" I said. Liam and Gary laughed. I felt myself being held. Someone put their arm around my neck. I looked up and saw Alex Ludwig smiling.

"Haha, don't mind them. Their just joking." Alex winked. I don't like this guy. He creeps me out. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Umm, yeah I'm sure they are..." I said softly. I turned around to leave the group. I saw Josh staring at me. I just ignored it. I didn't want him to feel embarrased. I walked towards a make-up room. I saw Jennifer getting her make-up done.

"Hey Kylie. What did Gary say?" Jennifer asked.

"Not much. Just said I had to kiss Josh." I sighed.

"Awww. I knew you two were a cute couple." Jennifer smiled.

"What? We are not a couple." I smiled. I wish we were...

"Why not? You like him!" Jennifer smiled.

"I Do not! Well, I do but he's my favourite actor! And besides, he probably has a girlfriend and he might not like me the way I like him and-" I started.

"Kylie. He hasn't had a girlfriend since last year. He hasn't met that someone. And he knows YOU are that someone. He's crazy over you. What kind of guy wouldn't like a beautiful girl like you?" Jennifer smiled. I blushed. I also had to get make-up too. After 5 minutes my make-up was finished and so was Josh's, Liam's and Jennifers. And the rest of the actors and actress's. When I got out of the room I saw Josh come up to me.

"Hey is everything OK?" Josh asked. He looked worried. More like nervous.

"Umm, yeah. Whats wrong? You look nervous." I asked.

"Oh I am...It's just...You know what your lines are right?" Josh asked. He knows I know all my lines. He's hiding something, something he's afraid to say to me.

"Right...Are you OK? Looks like you wanted to say something else..." I asked.

"I'm fine. I didn't want to say anything. I was just... making sure you knew your lines..." Josh softly said. I nodded and walked my way over to practicing. The first scene we had practice was me, Liam, Jennifer, Alex, and Josh. The Fight Scene.

Gary explained to me what I had to do. I was from the same district as Alex. Which is District 2. The plot of my character is I was originally from District 12. But got forced to move to District 2. And so, instead of Clove, she got replaced. I do not know why. No one will tell me. And so, my character falls in love with Peeta...Which is Josh... So, first Gary said was that Cato was jealous of Peeta. Me falling in love with him. Cato had loved me too. Cato got angry with me and Peeta, that he strangled me. Of course Alex wasn't really going to hurt me. It will just look like it.

"OK. Alex, start running after Josh and Kylie and Katniss. Josh, pretend like your protecting Kylie, same with you Liam. except with Jennifer." Gary explained. I went into character. I ran to a tree and tried climbing after Peeta.

~2 Hours After~

"That was nice working with you Kylie." Alex smirked at me.

"Yeah...You too." I smiled. Josh was looking at us. Alex saw. He then started smirking more.

"How about we go through a little bit of a fight scene?" Alex asked.

"Huh? Why practice is-" I started. Suddenly Alex held me by the throat and lifted me up from the ground. Making me choke.

"What are you d-doing Alex!?" I screamed. I saw Josh running up to me and Alex. He punched Alex, and he dropped me. I grabbed my throat immediatly. Jennifer and Liam came rushing to us. Alex and Josh. Fighting. Violent Fighting. Alex then punched Josh in the eye, making Josh scream. I wanted to help, but I couldn't. Jennifer came and looked at my neck. Liam tried to stop the boys.

"Gary! Help!" Jennifer screamed out. Gary and some of the crew came rushing over.

"Alex! Josh! Stop fighting!" Gary yelled. They then stopped. I looked at Josh. He had a black eye, and he was bleeding near his mouth. Alex was bleeding from his nose, and he had a bleeding scar near his eye. Liam and Jennifer helped me up. But I immediatly ran away from the studio. Crying.

~Josh's P.O.V~

That frickin' bastard. How dare he did that to Kylie! He could of killed her! Luckly I came in time. I saw Kylie run away crying. Poor Kylie, her first day acting. And she gets injured. Speaking of injured, I hope Alex is injured enough that he can't act.

"Josh. I think it's best you go talk to Kylie." Gary said.

"As for you Alex, your in trouble." Gary grunted. Alex's face turned red. I walked away. I heard someone crying outside of the studio. It's probably Kylie. I walked outside, and saw Kylie crying on a couple of crates. I hopped up on the crates and started hugging her.

"Are you OK? Where are you hurt?" I asked. She looked up.

"Oh my god! Your face!" Kylie screamed.

"I'm fine Kylie, but what about you?" I asked.

"Your not fine! You have a black eye, and your bleeding!" Kylie excailmed. I sighed. She's right. I was bleeding. And my eye hurts as hell.

"I know. But I'm asking you, are you OK?" I asked. Again.

"I'm Fine..." Kylie sniffed. I was so desprate to just kiss her. I think Liam's right... It's time to confess.

~Kylie's P.O.V~

"Kylie...I was wanting to ask you something..." Josh said.

"Yes?" I said.

"I can understand you might be hurt still...And you didn't deserve to be hurt like what you ex did to you..." Josh started.

I can see where he's going to this...He **does **feel the same way...

I smiled "I know how you feel Josh." I said.

"Y-you do?" Josh asked. I nodded, still smiling. I smashed my lips onto his. Hoping he would kiss me back too. And he did.

Yes! He feel's the same way for sure! Then I pulled away.

"I was going to ask if...you'd be my girlfriend?" Josh asked.


End file.
